Your Boyfriend is Mine!
by Melon-kun
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, hanya pemuda yang berkelebihan hormon. Mencoba menyalurkan hasrat kepada sang kekasih –Hyuuga Hinata–, tapi kenapa malah pemuda misterius bersurai raven yang menuntaskan hasratnya. Ini sekuhara! Naruto dendam kesumat. / SasuNaru!/ BoysLove!


**Chapter 1 : Who is He?**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story Melon-kun

 **Pairing** **:**

SasuNaru slight NaruHina

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance

 **Warning :**

Yaoi, Homeseksual, Boys Love, Implisit Lemon, OOC, MissTypo(s), e.t.c

 **Summary :**

Uzumaki Naruto, hanya pemuda yang berkelebihan hormon. Mencoba menyalurkan hasrat kepada sang kekasih –Hyuuga Hinata–, tapi kenapa malah pemuda misterius bersurai raven yang menuntaskan hasratnya. Ini sekuhara! Naruto dendam kesumat.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

Bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepasang kekasih yang mendengar bel tersebut tampak acuh.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap kekasihnya dengan sorot mata yang teduh, jari lentiknya sesekali mengusap surai blonde sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap dipangkuannya.

Hinata tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, dimana kekasihnya –Uzumaki Naruto– menyatakan cinta pada dirinya di gerbang sekolah dengan suara lantang yang terkesan tidak tahu malu. Bahkan ia masih mengingat beberapa tatapan mematikan dari berbagai fansnya yang dilontarkan kepada Sang Blonde.

Perjuangan Naruto tidak sampai di situ, ia bahkan menerror siapapun yang menyatakan cinta pada Hinata dan akan menghajar orang tersebut bila sudah keterlaluan kepada kekasihnya –seperti menyentuh misalnya? Padahal Hinata sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa itu ketidaksengajaan yang selalu di sangkal Naruto.

Beda Hinata beda pula dengan Naruto. Bila Hinata sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya maka Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Terbukti dengan kerutan kecil di dahinya, bahkan sangat kecil sampai Hinata tidak mengetahuinya. Ia telah merencanakan ini sejak awal, tapi ia ragu untuk mengatakannya, mengingat kekasihnya termasuk dalam kategori makhluk paling polos seantero Tokyo.

"Hinata-chan…" Tersentak kaget, Hinata menghentikan usapannya. Telapak tangannya beralih menyentuh pipi sang kekasih, mengusap tiga guratan kecil yang menyerupai kumis kucing yang sangat disukainya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Senyum lembut Hinata membuat Naruto semakin tidak tega, tapi bagaimanapun ia akan melancarkan aksinya.

Naruto mengusap lembut tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya, menghela napas kecil sebelum akhirnya membulatkan tekat untuk menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau malam minggu nanti kita ke apartementmu?" Naruto beranjak dari pangkuan kekasihnya, ia duduk membelakangi Hinata, setelahnya berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata yang sedikit diselimuti kabut napsu.

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak, Naruto-kun? Bukannya biasanya di mansion utama?" Naruto menggeleng, kali ini ia tak akan mundur.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin melakukannya!"

"M-melakukan ap–" Kalimat Hinata terputus, wajahnya memerah saat mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Walaupun ia termasuk ke dalam kategori makhluk paling polos, tapi ia sangat peka dan memahami apa keinginan kekasihnya. Apalagi mereka telah beranjak dewasa, tentu saja hormon mereka sering meledak-ledak ingin dipuaskan.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Hinata-chan, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu setelah kita melakukannya." Tatapan meyakinkan dari kekasihnya membuat Hinata menghela napas pelan sembari mengangguk tanda persetujuan kepada kekasihnya.

Ia tidak yakin, tapi demi Naruto ia akan melakukannya. Toh ia sudah kenal Naruto sejak SMP, Naruto bukan type pria yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang terlebih kepada wanita. Walaupun sudah diperingati sang Kaa-san tidak boleh melakukan hubungan intim dengan seorang pria yang bukan suami sah, Hinata tidak peduli karena kebahagiaan Naruto kebahagiaannya juga.

Hening~

Suasana di dalam mobil yang bernuansa serba orange itu berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto yang fokus menyetir mencoba mencairkan suasana, tetapi setiap kata yang ingin keluar dari bibir plumnya tertelan kembali, enggan mengatakan apa yang berada dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Hinata menatap keluar jendela, sesekali melirik Naruto yang tengah fokus menyetir, wajahnya memerah sedari tadi. Bahkan Naruto sempat menanyakan keadaannya yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kita sampai." Suara dari pemuda di sebelahnya menyentak pikirannya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar ia membuka safety beltnya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil saat Naruto membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau gugup?" Pintu lift terbuka, Hinata menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis ia ukirkan.

"Ya–" Naruto menoleh tapi belum sempat ia bersuara Hinata memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi bila Naruto-kun benar-benar menginginkannya akan aku lakukan, karena kebahagiaan Naruto-kun adalah kebahagiaanku juga." Perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam, ia begitu terharu. Hampir saja ia berhambur memeluk Hinata sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh dering telephone dari sang kekasih.

"Moshi-moshi, Neji-nii?"

"…"

"Ha-ha'i." Hinata menghela napas berat, menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah bersalah yang mendapatkan tatapan heran dari sang kekasih.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Go-gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku harus menjemput Hanabi dari tempat lesnya." Raut wajah bersalah Hinata membuat Naruto tidak tega. Ia mengusap surai indigo sang kekasih, tersenyum hangat yang dapat menenangkan hati.

"Tidak apa. Kalau begitu ayo kita jemput Hanabi." Wanita bersurai indigo itu menggeleng pelan.

"Iie, Naruto-kun disini saja. Bukankah Naruto-kun lelah sehabis menyetir tadi? Aku akan pergi menjemput Hanabi." Naruto menatap Hinata tidak yakin.

"Serius? Tak apa, Hinata-chan. Aku kan kuat!" Hinata terkikik kecil saat Naruto memamerkan otot lengannya yang tak seberapa besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Naruto-kun tunggu disini yah? Naruto-kun masuk saja terlebih dahulu, kodenya masih sama seperti dulu kok." Sebelum melenggang pergi, Hinata mencium pipi kanan Naruto, setelahnya pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Pemuda dengan surai secerah mentari itu fokus menatap layar kecil dengan berbagai jenis deretan angka di samping pintu apartement tersebut. Ia lupa mengatakan berapa kode apartement itu kepada Hinata. Salahkan otak mininya yang bahkan tidak bisa menghapal enam digit angka yang disinyalir sebagai kode masuk apartement tersebut.

Derap langkah kaki membuat Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Belum sempat ia bersuara, sosok pemuda bersurai raven tiba-tiba saja menabraknya lalu memeluk dirinya erat.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, sekarang Naruto terpojokkan. Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut masih menciumnya beringas, lilitan lidah Sang Raven disertai hisapan pada bibirnya membuat Naruto melenguh keras. Bukan hanya itu, Sang Raven bahkan meremas bokongnya dan sesekali menusuk lubang kenikmatannya.

Naruto terlonjak kager, baru menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya melakukan sekuhara kepadanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sang Raven yang dianggapnya gila.

Naruto berteriak keras yang dijawab kekehan kecil dari pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Buru-buru ia berlari ke arah pintu apartement Hinata, ia baru ingat kode masuk apartement tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kode masuk pintu itu padahal kodenya adalah tanggal jadian mereka? Ia memaki sesaat, menatap sekilas pemuda raven dihadapannya lalu membanting kasar pintu apartement tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu terpaku.

Apa ia baru saja ditinggalkan?

Ia menyeringai lebar sebelum akhirnya terkekeh mengerikan lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual.  
"Manis…"

 **====== To Be Continued ======**

Huaaa~ Apa ini?

Untuk pemberitahuan saja. Ini sebenarnya Oneshot, tapi karena ada anu-anunya walaupun implisit jadi dibikin Twoshot xD

Dan sepertinya chap kedua bakal dipublish di watty selesai lebaran.

Maaf kan Melon :'v

Publish di Ffn ribet soalnya, jadi malas.

Oh ya, ini fic kedua ku. Silahkan Follow, Fav, dan review yak ^O^]/

Dadah…

 **Big Thanks For : Yang review di fanfic pertamaku yang berjudul "Kiss!"**


End file.
